


the brotherhood of backside aesthetics

by saunatonttu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gokudera Has Seen Way Too Much, M/M, TYL setting, Yamamoto and Gokudera being shitty friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunatonttu/pseuds/saunatonttu
Summary: Gokudera Hayato may be addicted to nicotine, but it's a vice much less severe than Yamamoto's gross lovey-doveyness with Hibari.





	the brotherhood of backside aesthetics

**Author's Note:**

> Title of this is the victim of my friend's meddling. Blame her for it. (I shouldn't promise to let her name my fics.) 
> 
> For Atan! These are so fun to write.

“Kyouya, remember we have a dinner date planned, okay?” Yamamoto called after the man that had just strode across the room after the Tenth had given him the cue to leave for the assignment discussed mere moments before. Of course the dumbass - Yamamoto, who else - had to call out to him and be disgustingly romantic in front of everyone.

Gokudera Hayato chewed on the unlit cigarette as he watched passively Hibari to glance over his shoulders, something like a  _ smouldering, sexy _ look (you know - the ones Bianchi’s shitty romance novels described in great detail) flashing across his face as he looked back at Yamamoto. “You needn’t remind me, Yamamoto Takeshi. I’ll be back by six."

Yamamoto winked and blew a kiss at Hibari before the other disappeared completely, leaving the table utterly silent for a solid minute or two until the Tenth -- bless his forgiving soul and kind heart that knew no bounds -- sighed and carried on with the meeting’s agenda. 

Gokudera Hayato would one day choke on an unlit cigarette, and it would be these two’s fault entirely. Yamamoto seemed to realize that on some level as he kept insisting on Gokudera cutting down on smoking. Stubbornly, Gokudera refused any and all help. It was his gross addiction to deal with, much like Hibari was Yamamoto’s. 

Gokudera’s misery would not end with merely having to witness these two being all domestic in public. Oh, no. It only went worse from there as Yamamoto decided to have the brilliant idea of pulling Gokudera into his room and asking his opinion on what to wear for the said dinner date.

“This--” Yamamoto held one fashion crime up for Gokudera’s eyes to attempt murder on. “--or this?” If possible, the second one was much, much worse. Gokudera chewed on an unlit cigarette as he contemplated which was a lesser crime and if he wanted to help Yamamoto in the first place.

“The first one. It’s vaguely less… you. What’s this for?” Gokudera asked. “Are you taking him to a clown show?”

“Don’t be silly,” Yamamoto said, a grin pulling at the corner of his mouth. “I’m not taking him to your place, Gokudera. That’d be weird, especially since we’re going to do this and that, you know?”

Gokudera took out his phone and began tapping furiously, which had Yamamoto blink and ask, “What are you doing?”

Gokudera bit into the nicotine stick and grumbled, “Checking if Shamal does brain-bleaching on the side of his job.” 

The man was insufferable but if he could grant him something resembling peace in the form of forced amnesia, Gokudera would be thankful. 

“Awh, don’t be like that.” Yamamoto dropped the attire Gokudera hadn’t recommended so that he could slide the now free arm around Gokudera’s shoulder. “You gotta be healthy for the wedding, you know? I wanted you or Tsuna to give a speech.”

Everyone thought Yamamoto Takeshi as a good-natured fellow, but Gokudera knew better. The man was a sadist beneath that friendly exterior - that must be why he enjoyed this so much. No wonder he and Hibari got along so well, to the point of being disgusting pair of lovebirds. 

“You keep bringing that up,” Gokudera said, feeling each word take five years from his life as he was forced to contemplate Hibari Kyouya and Yamamoto Takeshi marrying, “as if I’m supposed to expect it to happen before the apocalypse strikes.”

“He said yes, you know,” Yamamoto said, casually as if he wasn’t talking about Hibari Kyouya and engagement. “Last night. I told Tsuna just earlier. I was putting off telling you, since, you know, you’d get jealous, being single and all…”

“I’m happily married to my job, thank you very much,” Gokudera grunted, irritation colouring his tone and face. “At least I don’t wake people up when I get busy with that.”

“Are you sure?” Yamamoto’s grin was as obnoxious as ever, and Gokudera pushed his arm off. “You keep moaning about it a lot, for sure. Is the paperwork leaving you… on edge?”

Gokudera shot him a dirty look and Yamamoto lifted his hands up in mock surrender, the horrendous outfit still hanging on his arm.. “Easy there. I’m not judging you for your kinks.”

With that, Gokudera scoffed and left the idiot alone to prepare for the date, of which he heard and saw far too many details later. Walking in on Hibari Kyouya changing into Yamamoto’s clothes in the morning was not an event Gokudera would ever wish to repeat again.

Alas, so was life of Gokudera Hayato, who had done many things wrong but still didn’t deserve this bullshit. 


End file.
